Popular Website: Twitter
With twitter, users share tweets, pictures, maps, and more. Twitter has revolutionized the micro-blog industry, and has had many spin-offs in the open-source script industry, marking potentially thousands of micro-blogs, a quarter of which are run by the script StatusNet. There has never been a micro-blog that's ever been as popular, except for identi.ca, which focuses on Linux, and other free tech essentials. Twitter is a leading site driving alongside Facebook, and has customized user pages, and allows users to access their friends anywhere in the world right in the cloud. Twitter used to focus mainly on just one streamline, but now allows users and businesses to create their own streamline, running fully into one central line of sometimes senseless conversation due to so many people being on the network at once. Imagine being in 1 thousand busy places at once, and that's what you would hear if the conversation on twitter came to life. Recently, twitter has pulled over businesses and makes them put status updates on their walls to attract more customers. Mainly popular businesses like Google are on Twitter, and are getting more fans. Weaknesses Twitter's one weakness is the fact that all conversations run into one mainline, and thus makes conversation a little less verifiable. If twitter can take the mainline out, they will have a perfect solution to their problems. They also need to censor content. If they prgram a censor feature in, then block out all the cuss words, they won't have that many problems with their posts. Also, Twitter has too many users, so they may need to start branching out sites into different categories, and lead several mainline streams. This will cause less confusion, and for businesses, a whole different streamline. This will prevent any further confusion. Identi.ca has just about the same amount of users, except for one topic only: Technology. Strengths Twitter has the strength to attract potential businesses and regular users alike. This also lets companies advertise and share status updates along with regular users sharing news and info with each other. This goes along with facebook, but solely for the purpose of sharing updates about your life. Twitter is also a social network-like tool instead oif a full-blown facebook. This makes it easier to share thoguhts, and also media content such as pictures. Twitter's main strength is getting the right people onto the right track. This is going by how twitter pages are lined up. One day, twitter might even become one of the largest social networks, if it decides to become a social network one day. Twitter has a clone. It's called StatusNet, and is very popular among wanna-be twitters. These installations are not as strong as twitter, though, because users can't customize a page, let alone even having a page. Instead, StatusNet's main design is through a talking Timeline, similar to twitter's, even though twitter's is not usually talking. This makes twitter even more popular, because of the micro-blogging trend. This also allows users to define their topics, and connect to twitter via StatusNet. This will make users happy, thus still using twitter on another site. Reviews "Love the new design! Just to make a seperate timeline for the crapped up businesses that think they gotta ruin twitter just to get more people to buy their products. How crappy do they have to get? Web 2.0 is for the people, not for the crappers that call themselves companies." 22:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Popular Website